The present invention is a type of metal dry wall stud housing an integral electrical raceway, hereafter referred to as the electrostud, to be used in any type of dry wall construction in conjunction with a lay in type ceiling. As is well known in the art, electrical wiring installed according to today's method is expensive in that a great deal of excess electrical housing is utilized to meet electrical code standards. In addition, all electrical outlet planning must be made prior to the installation of electrical wiring and erection of dry walls, a time-consuming, money-consuming process. Furthermore, with today's method of installing electrical wiring, if a vital switch or receptacle is overlooked when installing the wiring in a building and the dry wall is inadvertently installed, a tremendous expense and inconvenience is incurred in order to install the forgotten switch or receptacle in the completed dry wall. Or, if a new tenant leases a building and is not satisfied with the builder's choice of location of wall receptacles, another tremendous expense is incurred to install more outlets to suit the new tenant.